The Cracks Between Dreams and Reality
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to Two Sides of the Same Coin. the cracks between time and space is getting bigger, dragging the Wolf, Amy, Amelia, Rory and the Doctor into bigger messes.


They walked down the hill, hand in hand, laughing as always. Slowly a beautiful cottage was appearing in the horizon but Jane was too content on resting her head on John's shoulder as he whispered another amusing joke.

"How do you think Amelia is coping with the lovebirds?" Jane asked after they stopped giggling long enough. "I worry about her sometimes"

"I think you should stop mothering her and let her find her own man" John said, tucking a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear. "You can't push love"

"Our friends certainly did when they tried to get us together" Jane sniffed.

"Yeah well you were so stubborn you needed a good push" John said jokingly. Jane opened her mouth, probably to make a retort about how stubborn he is when he bent down and kissed her. "Love you" he said quietly.

"Love you too" she said almost breathlessly.

A scream could be heard from the house and they looked over horrified. "Amy!" they exclaimed at the same time.

They ran towards the house as fast as they could, as usual the door was unlock and they were able to run into the house without waiting for someone to open the door for them. Amelia was sitting there with a magazine while Rory was panicking over Amy. The moment Amy spotted Jane and John she winked.

"You cow" Jane said sitting down, "we were worried about you. Could hear you from the other side of the field"

"I'm just practising, for when the baby comes" Amy said patting her stomach. "That way Rory won't wet himself when it actually comes"

"I would no-"

"You would" Amy said firmly, cutting Rory's protest off.

Everyone chuckled and Jane sat by Amelia as John bounded excitedly around the couple. They all fell into a comfortable atmosphere of chatting and laughing as Rory made tea for them. Suddenly, Amy, Amelia and Rory slumped forwards and passed out. Jane stood up and immediately checked Amelia's pulse.

"What happened to them?" she asked worriedly as she then checked for a fever.

"I don't know" John said checking Rory's pulse. "I think they just fell asleep"

Jane bit her lip anxiously. "If it turns out they stayed up all night just to watch a horror film, I'll make them regret it" she said darkly as she laid Amelia down on the sofa properly.

After a couple minutes of silence the trio woke up with yawns. "What happened?" Rory muttered.

"I don't suppose you could tell me?"

"Doctor!" Rory exclaimed and Amy jumped to hug John.

"You're ok" she said sighing in relief. "You were knocked out in the TARDIS"

"What?" John said.

Amelia was in the middle of breaking Jane's ribs with her hug as she babbled something about TARDIS and wolves.

"Are you ok, Doctor?" Amy asked frowning.

"I could ask you the same thing Amy" John said with a similar frown. "I know I'm a doctor but I do prefer being called John"

"I don't suppose we fell into the Twilight Zone or something?" Rory asked sheepishly as he played with his ponytail.

"But you're the Doctor, and she's the Wolf" Amelia said confused. "You're time travellers. Alien time travellers"

"I don't suppose you hit your head?" Jane said snarky. "We've all been together since university remember? Rory and John were studying medicine while I was training to be a teacher and you two were doing all sorts. There's never been any prove of aliens"

Amy, Rory and Amelia exchanged worried looks. Either the Doctor and the Wolf were trapped in a dream or they were going insane. Neither was good.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"It's bloody freezing in here!" Rory whined again from under his poncho. "I really hope this is the dream and not the other world. Because at this rate I won't be able to use my feet ever again"

"Oh stop whining Rory. It doesn't matter which one is real or not, either way we're lost without the Doctor and the Wolf" Amy said helplessly fiddling with the console. The monitor was showing a beautiful burning ball of blue light. An ice star that was about to kill them. "I just hope this John and Jane will keep us save while we're unconscious"

"But why won't they wake up?" Amelia asked as she wrapped another blanket cover the Doctor and the Wolf. Their hair was covered in little icicles and their faces were almost frozen over. It was a terrifying sight. "Why only us?"

"What a good question" they turned to see the wizened face of the Dream Lord.

"Oh not you again" Rory moaned.

"Now that was rude" the Dream Lord scolded Rory. "Here I am coming to give you your answers and you don't even bother saying hello or offer me a cup of tea"

"Yeah, well we're kind of busy right now" Amy said making a face at the elderly man.

"I can see that" the Dream Lord said with a hint of a smirk. "Anyway, to answer the sweet Amelia's question. Your Doctor and his little girlfriend are trapped in the dream because they want the domestic life. Well deep down they do, not that they'll admit it or anything. Subconsciously they desire each other, it's all so romantic. Or maybe...just maybe they're the ones living in reality and you three are clinging to a dream. Feeling a little bored are we? The young are always so active"

Amelia fell to her knees as her vision blurred. The sound of birds chirping echoed in her ears as everything went black and she collapsed onto the cold metal floor. She immediately woke up in a park with Jane holding a large stick fending old women off.

"Bloody hell! Thank god you're awake, you can run now" Jane said whacking another old lady in the stomach before taking Amelia's hand and pulling her up. "John and the others are over that hill. Come on, run"

They managed to out run the elderly people (not really that hard to do) and were panting heavily as they hid in one of the fields. Jane was leaning against a horse while Amelia clutched at her sleeve. It wasn't black leather. She blinked and looked at this woman.

She was wearing a green duffle coat with blue jeans, brown boots and a thick woolly jumper. Her hair was tied back by an elastic band. This did not look like the Wolf at all. For one moment, Amelia considered maybe this was the reality and Jane Smith did exist. That everything else had been one long dream.

But then she saw the blonde girl.

She was just standing there in the field wearing a red hoodie and black trousers. She was unaffected by the drizzle and the old people slowly making their way towards them. Amelia walked to the girl without a thought.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The girl looked at her. "I am the TARDIS. I have burrowed this look from an old friend of mine" she said in a soft serene voice. "May I speak to your friend? Before this ends ugly" She didn't get to answer, the blonde girl walked past her and she ran to catch up as the girl grabbed hold of Jane's shoulders. "You must wake up" the girl said. "If you die within a dream, you die in reality. Wake up now before all is lost. Please dear friend wake up"

"I don't know what you mean" Jane said looking scared. "I am Jane Smith. I live in this village and I'm a teacher. This is my life, not some sort of dream"

"Wake up Bad Wolf!" the girl shouted.

Amelia didn't know how or why but the whole world exploded into gold light...and then she woke up.

"Well done then" the Dream Lord said looking disappointed. "You worked out what was a dream and what was reality"

The Doctor rubbed his eyes and looked confused while Amy and Rory were clinging to each other and Amelia couldn't help yawn.

Suddenly there was a scream of rage as the Wolf leaped up and tackled the Dream Lord to the floor before he vanished. She straddled him as she punched him. Hard. "How dare you?" she hissed. "How dare you mess with people's lives like that?" another punch. "You think you're so great with your grand illusions and manipulations. You like to fuck with people's minds?" she stood, her high heeled boot on his throat. To Amelia's shock, the Wolf had tears in her eyes. "Never cross me again, for I am the Bad Wolf and I will huff and puff and blow you up. You little slimy pig!"

The Dream Lord whimpered. The Doctor slowly made his way to the Wolf. His hands grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her to him. He held her from the behind, tightly. "I'm sorry" he said, they looked at him confused as he held on tighter. "But this is still a dream. He isn't real"

Suddenly the TARDIS exploded and Amelia woke up in her own bed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As the Doctor explained, Amelia must have been dragged into the dream by Amy and the Wolf followed. The Dream Lord was nothing but the Doctor's dark side created by some sort of dream pollen. He made it clear that all the domestic stuff must have been the Wolf's subconscious. Complete bullocks if anyone asked Rory. Not that anyone did. The following days were a bit tense and strained. Rory had been relieved that Amy and Amelia didn't body swap. He didn't think the Doctor could cope right now.

At some point in their travels they ended up in a small Norwegian village that was being troubled by some aliens. After saving the day, the Doctor pushed them into going to a restaurant as a date while he went to the beach.

It was the restaurant where they found Amelia Pond.

She was sitting in their booth looking at photos that were definitely not on the wall when they were about to slide in. Many of them must have been off past guests. None recognisable.

"This is very strange" Amelia said looking down at her milkshake. "Apart from that dream, we've never been in the same place together. Something must be happening that's even worse than that alien"

"I think it might be universal" Amy said squeezing Rory's hand. "I keep seeing cracks everywhere. Ever since I was-"

"Seven. On the bedroom wall. I know" Amelia finished. "The cracks didn't really keep following me until I turned nineteen...waiting for you I guess. For some reason we're connected...i wonder why"

No one said anything and a waitress appeared to see if they wanted to order. Rory quickly ordered some food while Amy watched Amelia, who was more interested in the photos.

"Excuse me" Amelia said politely. "This photo, of the blonde woman sitting next to the dark skinned man. Can we have it? It's of a relative of mine"

"Sure" the waitress said. "I'll get it down when you're ready to leave"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He stood on the beach glaring out towards the sea. He hated this place. Hated it from the bottom of his heart. Like he hated many places were people had died or his companions have chosen over him. Only he hated it a little more because unlike any other place he'd been here twice before and both times were bitter memories.

"God I hate this place"

He turned to see the Wolf. Her eyes were empty and her demeanour was cold but she was looking out to the sea and not at him. He wondered if the dream world had embarrassed her as much as it did to him. He honestly thought he got rid off that domestic dream after regenerating into this new body. He turned back to face to sea. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at her in the eye either.

"Motgående Storm Vik Bukt" he said. "That's what it's called"

"Oncoming Storm Bay" she translated. "In my universe it was called Bad Wolf Bay. A friend of mine went there often"

"You knew Rose"

It wasn't a question but it wasn't quite a statement either. He was rather hesitant in voicing that. He didn't know why he was being so hesitant, after all she made it quite clear that she was in the universe Rose was. That she helped with the dimension cannon and she knew all about him. So of course she knew Rose.

"A long time ago, she's dead now" he flinched slightly. "She had a good life though. Husband, children, a solid career in Torchwood"

"That's...that's good, more than good it's great" he swallowed. "Was she happy?"

"Very"

"You called yourself the Bad Wolf was it because you knew Rose?"

There was no answer. It was suddenly very quiet behind him and the wind picked up. He turned to see if she was still there only to find she was gone.

Amy and Rory were running down towards him instead. He stood there waving cheerfully as he could before Amy suddenly launched herself into his arms and Rory hovered looking like a content puppy.

"Enjoyed your date?" the Doctor asked after spitting out a mouthful of ginger hair.

"Yeah, it was good" Amy said, "you never guess who joined us though"

"Your twin?"

"Oh, did you see the Wolf then?" Amy said with a sly look in her face. Rory had an equally evil look on his face as they elbowed one another. Neither had let him live that dream world down yet. "You're such a ladies man, Doctor. Such a tramp"

"Just get into the TARDIS before I leave you behind" the Doctor growled.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Wolf looked at the photo Amelia presented to her when she got back into the TARDIS. She had forgotten all about it, the restaurant was friendly and cheerful but she hadn't been at the time. She didn't care if they took thousands of photos of her just as long as they weren't trying to blow up the world.

"So...it's you, isn't it?" Amelia said breaking the silence. "I mean...that girl that the TARDIS took form off...it took me awhile to realise because she was so young looking...but then I saw this photo and I remembered that video I saw and-"

"Yes" the Wolf interrupted quietly. "It's me"

"You're so different"

"So were you when I first met you" the Wolf said getting up, photo tucked under her arm. "A little thing with such innocence. Oh how I miss those days"

"Ha, ha" Amelia said dryly before the Wolf left. Probably to hide the photo amongst all her old things.

Amelia knew she wasn't going to see that photo again.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_It was such a strange dream. The world around them was white gold like that void. The Wolf was stuck in some sort of transparent box; Amelia was bashing her hands against it trying to break it open so she can free the Wolf. _

_Cracks slowly formed on the box and she knew she was getting closer to saving her. _

_The box broke and the Wolf fell out into her arms. Only it wasn't the Wolf, it was Rory. He looked pale and lifeless and he was so heavy in her arms. _

_She looking up and saw a mirror far back. Her reflection had a hand out against the glass as if she was reaching for something. Tears fell down her cheeks as she screamed out for someone. The Doctor maybe. Rory most likely as he stirred in her arms slightly. _

_Cracks began to form on the mirror. _

_Everything shattered. _

_A scratchy screech of death from a monster that she had only heard once echoed within the darkness. _

Amelia woke up with a small start. She shivered at the thought of the dream she just had, she never dreamt of something so...ominous...spooky...oh she had her fair share of nightmares but there was something different about this dream. Something that almost borders foretelling.

She turned and her eyes widened as she realised there was someone in her bed.

She screamed.

He then screamed too. Warm brown eyes wide with fright and his skin paler than usual. He looked rather rumpled as if he has been battling against something all day and just thrown himself into bed without a second thought.

Please...don't tell her that she's slipped into Amy's body again.

The door was thrown open and instead of the Doctor standing there in his grandfather outfit it was the Wolf, hair wild as her eyes in all black.

"Amelia, are you ok?" she said quickly, and then her eyes landed on Rory. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I...I..Don't know" Rory said looking confused and rather lost. Amelia's heart immediately went out to him; to her he looked like a lost puppy that needed looking after. A peek at the Wolf's face told her that she had similar thoughts to Amelia, her expression had softened incredibly. "It's...oh god" he turned round and began to vomit all over Amelia's floor.

Amelia moved over to him and patted him on the back as she helped him sit up properly. "You ok?" she asked gently.

"Not really" Rory said tears rolling down his cheeks. "One minute I was running with the Doctor and Amy, then suddenly I've been shot down and...And...I _died, _Amelia, I freaking _died, _and now all of a sudden I'm here in your bed"

"I hope that's all that happened" the Wolf said a little darkly. "If you've been cuddling up to Amelia and doing stuff with her I'll make you wish you stayed dead"

Rory went bright red beneath his tears and Amelia shot the Wolf a glare. "This is not the time to be making threats!" she hissed. She turned back to Rory and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Ror, we'll fix all of this and you'll be with your Amy in no time. Now come on, comfort food is the best thing right now. Hot chocolate or ice cream?"

"I'll put the kettle on" the Wolf said before Rory answered. "Tomorrow, it looks like I'll be doing a shopping trip. We can't have Rory wearing the same clothes, not with the laundry room gone missing again"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Meeting Vincent Van Gogh was a strange and complicated event for everyone.

One moment the Doctor was talking to Vincent when the redheaded artist suddenly turned round to face the quiet Amy and declare her to be someone else entirely. Which she would blush and admit to be somewhere else, meaning once again the girls had taken to body swapping.

Then on top of that the Wolf and Doctor kept bumping into each other as they tried to fight the mysterious creature haunting Van Gogh. It didn't help that for a while the Doctor had been chased by two creatures while the Wolf was probably resting her feet. Then the Doctor was pretty sure he killed the Wolf's monster for her because the creature had been just in front of him and then suddenly it was behind him and Amy was wearing something different screaming out for him to turn around.

Once the chaos was all over and they cheered Van Gogh up. Amy had once again swapped bodies with Amelia, probably some sort of cosmic force trying to catch up for the times it missed out on swapping. Amy came back sad but happy and seemed more cheerful since she had forgotten Rory. The Doctor hoped it meant she was getting over that grieving process.

Of course once everything was all quiet and back to semi-normal (because, he the Doctor, was never properly normal. No fun in being just normal) chaos immediately started up all over again. The Doctor was stuck pretending to be human while Amy was trapped in a rampaging TARDIS.

Whenever he talked to her on his secret little walkie talkie it unnerved him. Mostly because one minute she would be normal sarcastic Amy dealing with it despite her fears and then the next she could be screaming Amelia. Confused and terrified because just a moment ago she was doing something with the Wolf and now she's trapped in a crazy TARDIS.

The Doctor got very little done as he tried to comfort her each and every time.

He once spotted the Wolf on a street corner when he was buying milk. Unable to resist his natural curiosity, he walked over to her. "You trapped pretending to be human while researching a time disturbance too?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, I was just about to buy chips in Cardiff when all of a sudden I was here" she said not the slightest bit surprised that he was here. Probably too used to this by now. "I hope you sort this out soon, Amelia keeps getting travel sick each time she comes back to her own body"

"Can't you help?" he whined. "I helped with Van Gogh"

The Wolf smiled. "I don't know what's going on. Besides I'm more worried about the bigger picture. Don't you find it odd that we keep ending up like this? Body swapping with the girls, us walking right into each other's universes and all those cracks..."

"What do you know about the cracks?" he asked, but then she was already gone. "Bugger" he grumbled. "I really hate it when she does that"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was going to kill River or just have very stern words with her. He hadn't quite decided. He was irritated that she had vandalised one of the greatest sights in the universe but it was against his morals to kill someone. No matter how tempting it was. He couldn't believe she had basically showed the whole time and space her own little pet name for him. Her annoying the little pet name. He was the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, a Time Lord...not sweetie.

It rhymed with Tweety as well. The horror of it all. He was not a little yellow bird!

His thoughts were interrupted by the TARDIS shuddering deeply and someone bumping into him. It was Amy though she was suddenly wearing different clothes and looked rather annoyed to be in his arms.

"Ouch" Amy said from somewhere else.

"I'm sorry" said a rather anxious male voice.

"Urgh, what just happened? Did the TARDIS crash? Amelia, Rory you all right?"

The Doctor turned to find the Wolf getting up looking perfectly calm and normal, as if this happened on a daily bases. Which to be honest, it practically did. And Amy and Rory tripping over each other in their natural cute flirty way.

Hang on...

"Rory?"

"Do you know him, Doctor?" Amy asked. "He's Amelia's friend, travels with the Wolf. He knows all his science stuff, well not all of it but enough to understand some of what the Wolf says"

The Doctor blinked. Rory was alive. But Amy didn't remember him. And also it was impossible for the boy to be alive because the Doctor had watched him die. So that was another mystery along with the cracks with that TARDIS piece and why Amy was so complicated and who was River and what did she want with him, and oh don't forget who is the Wolf had how exactly was she Susan's grandmother.

For someone who claimed to know everything he knew very little and it was beginning to frustrate him.

But before he could even start his questioning Amelia had run off to open the TARDIS door with Amy and Rory hot on her tail. They were like little children eager to play outside and the Doctor suddenly felt like he should be chaining them to a chair or something.

"Oh cool!" Amelia or Amy gasped. "Romans"

The Wolf stepped up beside him and grinned. "Come on, Doctor. Let's explore for a while before we try to resolve this mess"

He grinned back at her. "Ladies first"

"How about we go out together" she suggested, her hand slipped into his and strangely enough he wasn't bothered by this stranger holding onto his hand. Then again he held strange people's hands on a regular bases.

They stepped outside where Rory, Amy and Amelia were already hurrying ahead eager to start this adventure.

The cracks had widened throughout the universe but something deep inside the Doctor had told him that he was going to solve that particular mystery today.

And maybe he'll finally learn about the Wolf, if not about River Song.

**Author's Note: apologies for the late publication of this oneshot. I wanted to wait till after the finale before I went ahead. I also apologise for my terrible Norwegian, I used internet translators. Please R&R and stay tuned for the sequel to this oneshot – Pandora's Box. **


End file.
